Mis deseos egoistas
by X0o-KhareHchaN-o0X
Summary: Un día, Nowaki le pregutna a Hiroki como le gustaria morir, que pensara el profesor sobre esto?


-Hiro-san…- me llamo Nowaki recostando su cabeza sobre mis piernas, sentados en el sofá.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto cambiando de canal a la televisión, posando una mano sobre su cabello, que sin darme cuenta ha empezado a acariciarlo lentamente.

-Hiro-san ¿Cómo te gustaría morir?

**Mis deseos egoístas**

**(Un Fan Fiction de Junjou Romántica)**

By. Wen_ale

De todas las preguntas que él suele hacerme, esta sin duda es la más impactante. No sé porque de repente siento mi pecho oprimirse por el simple hecho de pensar que un día abre de morir… no, no es eso…

-Yo… estuve pensando eso, en el recorrido de vuelta a casa y….-

-Idiota, no es normal que alguien piense ese tipo de cosas cuando va regreso a casa en el tren-

Yo… siento esta punzado, al pensar…

-Pero, a final de cuentas es algo inevitable ¿no, Hiro-san? Sabes, hoy fue la abuela de uno de mis pacientes, ella… dijo que cuando su nieto se recuperara, ella podría morir pacíficamente en su cama, mientras dormía, simplemente, dormir sin la necesidad o ansiedad de despertar… una muerte sumamente pacifica, no lo crees? Me gustaría morir así también, satisfecho de mi vida, sin ningún remordimiento-

Que tú algún día me dejes… para siempre. Es el hecho de que no sabré vivir si tú no estás.

-Yo quiero morir antes que Hiro-san, para no vivir un solo día sin él.

¿Y qué hay de mis sentimientos? Idiota. Crees que yo si quiero vivir sin ti?

-Porque yo creo, que Hiro-san es más fuerte, y no se derrumbara tan fácilmente por algo así de insignificante, Hiro-san es todo un adulto, podrá sobreponerse en una situación así.

Que estupidez, el perder a un ser querido, siempre es doloroso, eh igual para todos.

-I-idiota… Como podría pensar que tu vida es insignificante para mí.- mierda, mi voz está empezando a temblar, el simple hecho de pensar… no verlo de nuevo, definitivamente…

-Ya que Hiro-san pudo sobrellevar el hecho de que estudiara en América por un año, mientras yo quería regresar cada día para verlo de nuevo... es obvio que eres mucho más maduro que yo…-

Yo no soy tan fuerte, no soy tan maduro, yo no soy de piedra, imbécil… ¿por qué demonios estás diciendo todo esto?

-Cuando muera… como último deseo, quiero que Hiro-san me bese, el último beso de despedida.

Para que quieras un beso, si ya tu cuerpo no sentirá nada, ya no serás nada… Yo tampoco seré nada, cuando tú no estés… Yo simplemente, desaparecería…

-Seguramente mi alma descansara en paz si me besas por última vez, eso sería tan… ¿Hiro-san?

Basta. Deja de decirme estas cosas… Estúpido.

-N-no mires…. Idiota esto es tu culpa!- Mierda. Porque demonios estoy llorando, Porque esa horrible imagen de Nowaki en un ataúd está en mi mente. No quiero… Yo… no quiero. Nowaki.

-Hiro-san, por favor no llores. No tienes que hacerlo. Sé que te da mucha vergüenza ese tipo de cosas, por eso, no importa, en serio.

-¡Idiota!- Te grito, eso es lo que eres, un estúpido! – Yo… No me pidas que haga cosas que ya no sentirás, si quieres que te bese, hazlo cuando estás vivo, para que quiero besar un estúpido cadáver...par…a… -Ya no puedo. -Ya no quiero hablar sobre eso, no me hagas seguir pensando en algo que es realmente incierto ¡IDIOTA!- te grito de nuevo lanzándote una almohada permitiendo un escape a esta absurda conversación.

Como puedo aplaco los patéticos sollozos que por tu culpa invaden mi pecho.

Me levanto y me dirijo al baño para lavarme la cara. Se me quito el apetito, así que me voy a la cama sin cenar… poco después, siento como entras a la habitación. Después de meditarlo, me giro para ver cómo te alistas para dormir.

-Nowaki-Te llamo haciendo que te acerques dándote una señal con mi cabeza. Sin pensarlo ni titubeos, tomo tu rostro con ambas manos y me acerco dándote un beso, en los labios, nada más que un pequeño roce que dura tanto, quiero que nuestros labios se graben la textura de los del otro.

Me separo lentamente, sintiendo tus manos sobre las mías, me miras con cierta pena, como si te causara lastima.

No quiero que sientas eso… te tomo de nuevo en un ahora apasionado beso. Te toco con desesperación y comienzo a deshacerme de tu ropa. En estos momentos me siento tan ansioso. Quiero sentirte, sentir que realmente estas aquí, y ahora… quiero sentir todo lo vivo que estas, quiero que me arrases de nuevo...

...Siento como te levantas de la cama y te diriges al baño, regresando con algo de papel higiénico tendiéndome un poco para asearme un también. Te recuestas de nuevo a mi lado abrazándome desde la espalda, como usualmente haces, me giro para ver tu cara, que me ve con sorpresa, ya que no solemos dormir de esta forma. Te miro sonrojado con el seño fruncido. Y evitando tu mirada comienzo a hablar.

-Sabes… lo estuve pensando, sobre como quería morir…-

Parece interesarte ya que acomodas tu cabeza apoyándola en tu mano para verme mejor.

-Yo… quiero morir en un accidente, quiero tener una muerte trágica. En un coche, que mientras conduzco pierda el control y choque. En un avión, que haya una falla y descienda. Que la casa se incendie y no haya salida. Quiero una muerte de ese tipo.

-Hito-san…- me miras como si me tuvieras lastima, como si estuvieras escuchando a un maniaco mental, lo sé…

-Sabes… porque quiero morir de esa manera...?- te miro dándome cuenta de que no tienes la más remota idea…- Quiero que mientras valla conduciendo, tu vallas de copiloto. Si se trata del avión, quiero que sea cuando volvamos de algunas vacaciones, y que en casa sea nuestro día libre, para estar ambos adentro. No importa como… Quiero morir junto a ti… Nowaki…-

si, este es el deseo más egoísta que he tenido, quiero todo de ti, hasta tu propia vida.

-Hiro-san- Ahora me miras con una sonrisa, idiota, como puedes sonreír cuando prácticamente te he deseado las peores de las muertes…- Estoy tan feliz- me dice abrazándome contra tu pecho y entrelazando nuestras manos- si es así, entonces, no me importa la manera de morir, solo quiero, estar junto a Hiro-san también.

Yo… realmente no quiero pensar en cómo serán nuestras muertes, tampoco sé si podremos morir juntos e ir al cielo o al infierno, tomados de las manos, el destino es incierto, al igual que la muerte, quizás mañana ninguno de los dos estemos vivos o quizás dentro de algunos años no recordemos esta promesa sin firmar, pero al menos, iremos con la conciencia tranquila, sabiendo que nos amamos el uno al otro… a nuestra muy egoísta manera de amar…

-Te amo, Hiro-san.- me dices besando mis labios dulcemente. Susurro contra tus labios lo mismo. Y me acorrucas mas entre las sabanas.

Quizás… es tiempo de rendirme ante tu beso de buenos días, tu beso de buenas noches y tu beso de despedida… dejando a un lado, mis deseos egoistas...

FIN

N/A: Crisis EMO! XD jajaja

Me vino la idea a la cabeza mietras mi cuñada me conto como mi hermano le detallaba como queria que fuese su funeral, mientras me lo contaba ella casi estaba llorando, creo que cuando alguien ama a una persona no puede imaginar su vida si ella, no? mmm... creo que perder a la persona que amas es peor que perder a alguien de tu familia, ya que a la familia, la quieres por ser eso, tu familia, pero a esa persona especial? ahí es distinto, porque nadie te obliga a quererlo, ni tampoco hay algo que los une como la sangre o el nombre... debe ser horrible perder al amor de tu vida... en fin... No se porque me salio este fic asi, si yo eh andado muy feliz ultimamente. Pero tenia muchas ganas de escribir un fic de Egoist...se supone que lo haria de aproximadamente 400 o 500 palabras, ya veo que fueron un poco más... Espero les haya gustado y no les haya deprimido su día O_O... o en su defecto, aburrido T_T

Hasta pronto!


End file.
